


Slap

by rosehedwig243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Comedy, Community: HPFT, Crack, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Ficlet, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hilarious, slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehedwig243/pseuds/rosehedwig243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slap.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>Slap.</p><p>WHY.</p><p>For Paula - my poor beta who I bombard with fic ideas at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paulatheprokaryote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulatheprokaryote/gifts).



As I am dragged away in heavy chains and shackles, away from my ancestral home, it hits me like a slap in the face.

I deserve this.

Slap.

I didn’t mean a literal slap. Great.

Slap.

Fuck this burns already.

Slap.

Azkaban needs to employ nicer guards.

Slaps.

Then again, at least they’re not Dementors.

Slap.

I’ll be purple forever at this rate.

Slap.

I know my actions warrant life imprisonment. But this?

Slap.

Sure. I murdered someone. But do they need to slap me?!

Slap.

Can’t they let me enjoy my last few moments of sunshine and being outside?

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

WHY.

Slap.

WHY ARE THEY SMILING SO.

Slap.

Ugh.

Slap.

You would like to know who I killed?

Slap.

Ugh. Nah. Not going to tell you. Gotta guess mate.

Slap.

Ow fuck them. Wait, you guess Snape?

Slap.

I’m not fucking Nagini! Snape’s me old godfather anyway mate.

Slap.

Why?! Oh yeah, I’m Draco Malfoy, in case you didn’t already know.

Slap.

I killed the worst man alive.

Slap.

Potter.


End file.
